


As I Am

by Liviania



Category: Metanoia (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Stylistic Suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted as part of the "Make Metanoia SUCK" contest, prefaced only with the following: I feel ashamed and dirty.  The lyrics are Alicia Key's "As I Am," chosen after two minutes of 'research.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Am

**Author's Note:**

> The original can be read [here](http://riverside-hq.livejournal.com/218846.html#cutid1). The song _No One_ by Alicia Keys can be listened to [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rywUS-ohqeE&ob=av2n).
> 
> Yes, all typos are intentional.
> 
> I wouldn't have posted this (even for posterity), but I noticed zolac_no_miko posted her own ["Crystal Perfect Love."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/252607)

Star shudderred in his room. That last mission had gone so bad! Milo nearly killed Zan, and it was all Stars fault. How could he have almost lost him?

 _I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

The redhead tensed as someone knocked on the door to his room. It must be Zander no one else could be in there apartment. “Go away,” he yelled, tears threatening to overflow his emerald orbs. He couldn’t face him . . . not like this. He didn’t deserve his beautiful angel, the only light in his life since Jaime.

~*~

XANDER’s POV

~*~

I pounded desperately on the door of my beloved. I knew the delicate redhead would be in their, hurting, blaming himself for Milo’s foul deeds. I couldn’t let him do that to himself -I HAD to help him! If he shut me out for fear of hurting me he’d never see that we belonged together. He’d remain blind to our shared destiny.

 _You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don’t worry cuz  
Everythings gonna be alright_

I hated that bitch Jane! She was always trying to come between me and Star, and I know it was her words that made him blame him! I couldn’t believe her pettiness. Just because she wanted me and I rejected her!

 _People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything’s gonna be alright_

Finally, my beautiful one opens the door, but he refuses to look into my eyes. No, he can’t ignore me! He’s got to let me in. Gently, I tilt his chin up, marveling at the feel of his smooth Irish skin. I stroke his freckles as his emerald gaze pierces my own violet one. The tears in those magnificent orbs tear my heart. Milo, Jane, all of them . . . They can go to hell. I have my Star and Im never letting him go!!!

 _No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I’m feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

~*~

STAR’s POV

~*~

His melting kiss relaxes away my fears. Star can barely resist swooning at the feel of his angle’s highly skilled tongue. But no . . . he nearly killed Zan he can’t do this! “Don’t worry about them baby,” the beautiful taller boy whispers to him. “I love you. Its not you’re fault. Let me make love to you.”

 _When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain_

He snuggles happy in the arms of his angel, holding him tight. There will be other bad nights, but Zan will always forgive Star’s mistakes.

 _You and me together  
Through the days and nights_


End file.
